Sensors are used to measure the concentrations of constituents, such as gas phase constituents, in various samples. In many known implementations of sensors measuring constituent concentrations, however, the measurements are often impacted by other interfering species in the sample. Further, many known implementations utilize a separate sensor to detect each unique species in the medium being measured.